Knowledge
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Was not knowing the same as killing you? Did I let you die? The saying is true: You don't know what you have until it's gone...' Lunareclipseshipping. Angsty Drabble.


_**Su, here. I decided to post another Challenge of the Week. This time it is Midnightshipping. Check my profile for more information. Anyways, a short angsty thing. I don't know exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this, but hey. Anyways, on with the fic.**_

* * *

I didn't know.

I didn't know to be worried when Celebi and Dialga warned us about the sickness.

They were always warning us about things. About war and famine and power struggles between us. They told us all of this, and every time something new came up, we took care of it. Everything was always right in the end. We knew-no- we _assumed_ that we were immortal, powerful enough to stop anything without preparing. We, most of us, anyway, were confident. Not you,_you_-always knowing, always seeing- felt that this was not just some hindrance to our rule, it was _serious_, and we ignored you.

"_**Listen! This is serious!"**_

I didn't know to be ready when Celebi and Dialga told us it was coming.

Sickness. What was it? Legendaries never fell upon the spell of fevers and illness. We just didn't. It was fact, everyone knew that. We were immune to the viruses that mortals were affected by, we didn't need to worry about the flooding of flus and cancers. We just... didn't. Not in any of our centuries did one of us fall ill. Until now, until the mighty fell.

"_**We must flee!"**_

"_**Flee? Us? You are a coward, Cresselia."**_

I was so cruel to you. I found pride in shooting down your fears, in shoving your beliefs and concerns into a dark corner. Ridiculing you. Calling you names and questioning your sanity. And yet, with my, and the other's insults, you pursued the issue. When you knew, even when we didn't, about what was to come you stayed. You could have fled, but you never did. I know as fact that it never crossed your mind. You were so... so- stupid? Crazed? Moronic?- No, no it was something else.

"_**It's here! Please, there still might be time..."**_

I didn't know to be afraid when it did come.

Dialga and Celebi had fled long ago, realizing that we weren't going to budge. Dialga to space with Palkia, Celebi underground with Heatran and the Regis. Groudon and Kyogre had slipped into sleep underground, to wake only when the earth told them to. They would communicate through telepathy for those long years, never tiring of the other's presence.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune fled to the North Pole, where the chasms of ice and frosty winds would never be penetrated by the sickness that traveled so well over the wind's breath. Suicune stopped these winds the best she could, but soon faced the facts, knowing that if she died, the other two would as well. They retreated into sleep.

Rayquaza also fled to the place of stars: space. Latias went to the underwater city, missing, more than ever, her brother's presence. She would spent her days in the lulling void of sleep, dreaming of Latios and she flying around Altomare.

Ho'oh resided on his mirage island, protected by the rapid winds, he would only awake just when Groudon and Kyogre would. Only when the earth needed rainbows, when the earth needed light.

Lugia sank into the depths of the ocean, her mind closed to the panic above, her storms disappearing and rain diminishing. The silver lining had dissolved, now only an ominous cloud remained.

All of the legendaries fled. Fled at the last minute, with no plan for the earth, only fearing that they would be next. The Sickness took too many forms to count, famine, when Shaymin fled fields grew empty. Drought, with Kyogre gone, no rain would fall. Darkness, with Ho'oh and Groudon unconscious the sun became weak and useless.

The earth was shutting down. Creatures and humans alike were dying. It was chaos.

Still I stayed above ground, and the sickness never once touched me. Never once did I feel any different. I never felt pain. Only sorrow.

And anger.

Because the legendaries had fled, the world had fallen apart. Because they had panicked, my existence was effaced. Because you had been so invasive, the others had trusted you and fled. Because of you, everything was ruined.

It was all _your_ fault.

"_**I hate you!"**_

I didn't know that I wasn't effected by the sickness because I was a phantom.

I didn't know why you stayed by my side ever since it started, even when you knew you weren't immune. I didn't know that you knew that the sickness would kill you. I didn't know any of this.

Not until I yelled those words, not until you gave me a look like the world had just fallen apart and hadn't before, not until you turned away.

No matter how much you told me, I never knew. I never knew you loved me, I never knew. Not until those plasmic wings flickered out and you hit the ground for the first and last time. I didn't know. Only when you didn't move. Only when you didn't breathe. Only when you went cold. Then I knew.

You wouldn't be waking up.

I just didn't _know..._

* * *

_**Not much to say... Eh. The fall of the legendaries and the end of the world, Pokemon style. Well, see you later. SU over and out.**  
_


End file.
